Remnants of Warrior
by Oros32
Summary: A tale of my character from Guild Wars Prophecies that tell of his adventure before and during the game. The story will take place in all areas in the game from my characters point of view.


Guild Wars

The Remnants of a Warrior

Ramblings of a Man

_ There were many things that haunted my life as a part of the Ascalonian Army. I have seen many brothers murdered by the wretched creatures called the Charr. As I look back on my life I was so proud to be one of the many chosen to help fight off those creatures from our homeland. Alas those damned creatures tore my home asunder and killed my family and many others in what would be the most destructive act in the war. I was only nineteen then a cadet learning the art of the sword under Warmaster Grast. I provided assistance against the Grawls and the random bandits that would plague the countryside from time to time, nothing too serious. Unbeknownst to us then in three weeks our lives would be changed indefinitely. Our cities would be gone and our people split in one day. The fires of the Charr razed our lands but from those ashes many heroes were born, but this is not where my story starts though. My family lived on the outskirts of a village near the city Drascir, the capital of the Ascalon kingdom. My father was a soldier tasked with patrolling the countryside for any dangers to the city, and while he was gone my mother and sister kept house. I on the other hand ran errands to earn money and ventured out into the forest to help my father with his scouting. Those days I remember so clearly. The city was brimming with people, shops, and many wonderful sites from foreign lands. The countryside was my home though; the city was too cramped and cluttered and the freedom natured provided was bliss. Whenever my father would return home he would ask us about the city and about any changes we would have noticed. My father was a dutiful man putting his family first and still serving the kingdom like a great soldier. That was my father a wise and just man with a keen knack for the sword and a strong arm to hold a shield. My story starts here in this small village where hell will eventually breaks loose and engulf my life. _

Prologue : Orophin Earthblade

The Warmaster and his convoy surrounded the young man who was covered in dried blood shaking and trembling before them. He was one of the few survivors of the Charr war bands that ravaaged Drascir. A sword was clenched in his hands and shield in the other. They were dented and notched and seem to have been well worn through to the eyes of the Warmaster. The young man was escorted to the front of the line and the convoy rushed to the safety of the Great wall. As the Warmaster turned around the final building of Drascir fell down. The roars of the Charr could be heard as the images of effigies could be seen burning in the distance. The warmaster's eyes were full of hatred and rage as the town continued to burn. The convoy ran through the night and half a day before they stopped to rest and regain strength to continue the two day march back to the safety of Ascalon city. The young man they found had not spoken since that night but a rage could be seen in his eyes that froze many of the soldiers. The warmaster knew that this was not the place to try to calm the young man's wrath. He walked over and handed a woman a piece of bread and meat.

"Soldiers listen we have two more days to get back to Ascalon before we can relax. We leave two hours before the sun set so get any rest you need because you will not get much until we reach the gates." The warmaster walked over to put out the fire and sat down as he saw his soldiers packing up their gear to get ready to leave if they needed too. The soldiers looked after the survivors providing food, water, and hope that they will be safe once again. The young man sat their silently as he stared off towards the remains of the city. He dropped his head and heaved as fresh air finally reached his lungs. He fell backwards and loosened his grips on the sword and the shield. He stared up at the sky and watched the clouds float along in the sea of the sky.

"Damn those Charr". He muttered before the convoy began its tireless walk back to the city. The roads were barren and no signs of life could be heard on their way back. The forests were silent and the only thing audible was the steps of the convoy. The smell of blood and death were finally lifting from his senses and he let out a sigh of relief. He began to reflect on the losses he suffered. Many friends and half of his family died only two days ago. His pace slowed and eventually found himself at the end of the convoy. He was lagging more and more as the day went on. The images of the Charr and his family ran amok in his mind before he completely stopped. His sword hand suddenly became tense and his shield was held tightly. He knew this feeling and nothing good ever came from it. He looked up to see the convoy still walking but they were alert to something in the area. The scouts had their bows set and the soldiers surrounded the survivors. The young man turned around and in the distance he could make out the images of five Charr chasing an injured soldier. The Warmaster turned around to see the young man charging at the Charr as a roar echoed from the young man. It echoed throughout the soldiers stiffened their defenses. Before the Warmaster could give the order two arrows flew from the archers and struck two Charr in the shoulder. The Warmaster looked on as the boy battled two Charr swordsmen to a stand still. Between the swings and cracks of shields blood could be seen spilling from one of the Charr's as the other punched the young man in the gut. He stepped backwards coughing up blood before he could kill the first Charr. Its white and black fur was riddled with wounds and before it could make a move it fell down to the ground breathing hard. The black Charr raised its sword but was hit in the chest by a large hammer. It fell dead to the ground as blood slowly dripped from its mouth. The Warmaster silently grabbed his hammer as he admired the boy's strength although he was a reckless fool. The young man grabbed his sword and approached the last Charr that was alive and kicked it on its back. It moaned out loud but could not do anything as it watched the boy drive his sword through his chest piercing his heart. The soldiers were finishing with the rest of the Charr as the convoy started to regroup. The Warmaster and the rest of the soldiers finally knew why that young man survived as long as he did.

"Boy what is your name?" the Warmaster asked as he approached the boy. The young man looked at the Warmaster and stated.

"I am the first son of Godric Earthblade, Orophin Earthblade."

Pain of loss

_The only thing I had left was the family that stayed in Ascalon. I didn't know them to well and they only knew my father chose to stay near my grandfather's original home. I wept for days and stayed to myself for quite some time after watching the Charr slaughter my mother, father, and sister. He tried valiantly to save my mother and sister but even my father was overrun. They stabbed him in the back and before he fell to the ground they ran him through with two large swords. My mother and sister had their heads smashed against the walls in our house. Those Charr did not let them die an easy death. I should have stayed with them me and my father could have taken those three Charr. Those three Charr never made it back to their warband. I made them suffer a horrible death for disgracing my family. I was relieved that they weren't apart of those camps I'm starting to here about and even more I'm happy that they weren't eaten by the more deranged Charr. I miss them so much though, my mother's smile and my sister's constant pranks on me. I never knew I would be in a world with out them at such a young age. Those monks regularly visit me to offer prayers and thanks to the people I saved and the ones that couldn't make it. I could only stare at them with hopeless disgust. The people of Ascalon don't seem to understand the danger they are in. So many people in Ascalon aren't ready for war or believe that it will be over because we have a wall that separates us and the Charr. I hoped my instincts are wrong but that wall will not keep the Charr at bay. The Warmaster eventually invited me to his estate so he could train me and some recruits in the finesse of the sword. He said I had a bright future ahead of me in defending Ascalon. I really don't care anymore though. I just want the Burnt warband. They were the ones that destroyed my life and killed all the ones that I love. I'm going to kill all of them. May Grenth be swift for the Charr because I will not! The Charr won't find rest, they will never know peace, the earth will be their eternal home as my blade will lay them to rest. As I kneeled before the statue "This is my oath to Balthazar upon the Honor of the Earthblades". _

Chapter 1

Orophin rose as he sat on the top of hill waiting to see how this quaint little village woke up to the rising sun. He watched as the Ascalonian ranger cadets walked toward Reagent valley to begin the archery training. From the top of the hill he could see the reason his father loved the city of Ascalon. The countryside had a beautiful green hue with patches of civilization here and there. The straw and stone houses had plenty of gardens surrounding them to feed the lords and commoners in the city. Orophin could see the forests to the east, the snow capped mountains to the south, and the gradually flatting land to the west. The forests around Lakeside County were inviting filled with wildlife and large trees. Bears, wolves, striders, and spiders were typical but the growing number of Grawl was unsettling to most but to Orophin they seemed to mesh well with the other creatures in the wood. He looked down to his right at his new home. His uncle, aunt and cousin were probably just waking up. Orophin's uncle like his father was a soldier in King Adelbern's army; he was proud man and told stories to Orophin about his father's childhood. It was officially morning in Ascalon now so Orophin felt like he could finally relax. He laid on the ground comfortably soaking up the suns rays as river skales ran along the stream back to the watermill. Orophin finally began to wear a smile after two weeks as he finally got away from being pestered by everybody in the town about his survival and his fight against the Charr. Suddenly he felt a brisk of wind by his ear and looked over to see an arrow stuck in the ground. He jumped up and pulled out his sword ready to for any more incoming attacks. He heard a chuckle from above and instantly realized who shot the arrow at him.

"Verya" he screamed as his cousin appeared before him. He glared at her and walked off because she was always followed by those monks. Orophin walked passed Verya but realized something was different. He stopped and looked her up and down. Orophin could not believe it but his cousin finally earned all the pieces to a new set of armor. He was truly amazed because he knew this was a feat that many beginner archers hardly ever completed. Although it was a lot of leather it looked very nice on Verya. The uniform fit snug and kept her from making to much noise as he knew full well.

"So what do you think Orophin, does it suit me?" Verya waited impatiently as he nodded yes. A huge smile graced her face as she gave him a big hug. They both sat down as she told him how long and where she had to travel to get all the pieces required to trade for the armor. Orophin sat there patiently and absorbed it all in. These were some of his favorite moments listening to his cousin tell him about her adventures. Since he was not allowed to leave the area this was the only time he could picture the changes in the other counties. The two cousins talked for a couple of hours before they decided to finish up with tasks that the Warmasters gave to all the able bodied soldiers in Ascalon. Orophin began to place his ring mail helmet on as Verya looked over the hill and met the eyes of two bandits. She jumped back and drew her bow but was blown back by a fireball. Orophin quickly jumped and grabbed his sword as he slashed at the first attacker but was nailed in the head by shield from the second bandit. He fell down hard and was kicked in the stomach as another fireball was tossed at Verya. The two bandits laughed as they began to corner his cousin pushing her farther and farther down the hill towards a large tree. Orophin regained his composure as he spit up some blood. His cousin looked injured but was holding her own against the two bandits with her bow. Orophin picked up his sword and ran towards the two bandits knocking one down to the ground with his shield. The bandit was caught off guard and was knocked out. The elementalist bandit began casting more and more fireballs as a panicked looked ran over her face. Orophin stared at her and began walking forward as the bandit launched more and more fireballs at him. He stopped and grabbed her and whispered in her ear and the bandit fell to the ground crying. Orophin opened his coin purse and gave her everything he had before walking to his cousin. The bandit looked at Orophin as he began to apply a balm to the burns across Verya's arms.

"Why would you do this for us? This gold will not lift our burdens; everything we have is already gone. There is no reason to be nice to bandits we are scum here in Ascalon. This gold only reminds me of the pain I've been put through and the ill deeds that I have done". The bandit sat on the ground weeping as her partner woke up and ran to her. Orophin had finished treating Verya's burns turned around and sat by the two bandits. Verya watched as he reached out to the crying bandit and smiled.

"The pain you feel I understand but don't throw your life away. Your daughter would never want to see her parents living like this. Be strong for her and she will always be by your side in spirit." The bandit looked at Orophin's face and hugged her partner. Orophin and the male bandit locked eyes and walked away from each other. Verya stood their and watched the entire ordeal. She smiled for her cousin and because of her cousin. He was beginning to open back up to the world, but when he met more people who had their lives destroyed by the Charr a soft blaze could be seen burning in his eyes. They two walked back home stopping to talk to the average adventurers they met along the road. It was past midday when the two reached home. Orophin walked in the house and exited with two sandwiches and water. After they ate Orophin met with a farmer who needed help with killing a nest of giant wurms that were living in his farm. Verya headed back towards Regeant Valley and waved goodbye to her cousin. Orophin and the farmer slowly walked out to the field as the famer placed a large devourer egg in the middle. Orophin waited and before long the queen of the nest rose from underneath the ground swallowing the egg whole. Orophin was waiting for this opportunity as he drew his bowstring back and held it; aiming his arrow between the plates of the large wurm. He released the arrow and it flew piercing the beast below the jaw. Orophin dropped his bow and ran at full speed at the dazed creature. He unsheathed his sword and the stabbed the creature in several areas around its base. The creature bellowed as it began to bite and ram its head into Orophin. Orophin began to aggravate the creature into attack him more and more. He slammed his shield into its side and slashed across its belly. The wurm's head rose with its mouth wide open and lashed out at him. Orophin smiled as the battle would be over in an instant now. He jumped backwards as the wurms head followed and with both hands on the hilt of his sword slashed open the jaws of the wurm. The beast fell down with a loud thud. Its breathing was labored and heavy as its blood stained the ground. Orophin stood over the wurm and quietly relieved its pain. The farmer ran down and thanked Orophin for his help and paid him some gold. With some gold in his pocket Orophin decided to head back home and wait for his aunt to make dinner. Orophin was half asleep but heard talking coming for his uncle's front room. Verya was distraught and her mother was trying to calm her down; Orophin rushed to her side and tried to help as well,

"Orophin they are dead. Those bandits that you helped this morning were killed by a Mesmer and a warrior. Their bodies are outside of the Abbey." Verya turned around only too see Orophin's back as he ran towards the Abbey. He ran as fast as he could and caught them before they were taken inside. Orophin fell to his knees as he heard the laughter of two people in the background. He gave the monks all of his money that he earned today so that those two could be buried properly. The monks bowed, walking off to give the bodies their final rites before allowing their bodies to be burned.

"Giving bandits' gold is a waste whoever thought of that. Those two were just scum. They didn't even know what happened before it was too late. I feel like we just cleaned up Ascalon a bit don't you agree with me Alec"? Orophin turned around trying to find where the conversation was coming from.

"I agree Elias. Those two even said they weren't going to hurt anyone anymore. Like I care anyway, whoever gold it was it's ours now". Orophin finally found the pair. A female Mesmer and a male warrior just like Verya said. They were laughing about the pair of bandits they just killed. Orophin looked around as the monks just walked away as if nothing was being said about the dead. This made him even angrier as he clenched his fist.

"Elias"! Orophin shouted. The smug warrior turned around meeting Orophin's fist in the process. Orophin picked the man up punching him several times in the stomach. Elias face started to swell from the first punch as he lay on the ground. The monks watched on in horror as Orophin grabbed the Mesmer. She stood their shaking as Orophin's grip became tighter and tighter. A group of monks tried to force Orophin down only to be thrown against one another. Alec looked down on Elias lying crumpled in the floor from his beating.

Verya ran towards the Abbey hoping to stop her cousin before he went too far. As she got closer and closer to the Abbey she could see a crowd around the corner of the abbey. She pushed her way through the crowd and saw a figure that she had not seen since Orophin found traces of a Charr in the Catacombs. She grabbed on to his hands but was pushed away. The crowd could only watch as the Mesmer look of fear became even more horrifying. Orophin dropped her to her knees and let her go. She fell on the ground trembling and staring up at Orophin like he was the embodiment of wrath itself. Verya and Orophin walked out of the Abbey. The pressure around there area slowly disappeared as night fell everything was calm.

Orophin's uncle heard the news about the abbey when he got home and was furious with Orophin's action. An argument started once his saw Orophin. He yelled and screamed at Orophin but all he did was sit, nodding his head and explaining himself to his uncle. Before the night was over Orophin's uncle understood the boy's passion for the two that were killed. He decided that it was pointless to continue an argument like this at night and sent the family to bed.


End file.
